Various target labels are known which, upon receiving a projectile, expose an area of color that is larger than the cross-sectional area of the projectile. U.S. Pat. No. 7,631,877, issued to Zara, discloses a target including a substrate, a first ink layer covering at least part of the substrate, and a second ink layer carried by the substrate. The second ink layer includes a first section having a first color and covering at least part of the first ink layer, and a second section having a second color different than the first color. The second ink layer is configured so that the impact of a firearm projectile detaches a portion of the second ink layer from the substrate and exposes a portion of the substrate and/or the first ink layer. In another disclosed embodiment, the target includes a substrate and an ink layer carried by the substrate. The ink layer includes a first section having a first color and a second section having a second color different from the first color. The target is configured so that penetration of a projectile removes a portion of the ink layer and exposes a surface adjacent to the ink layer.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,895,803, issued to Loe, discloses a laminar firearm target including a brightly colored backing sheet, a transparent plastic film bonded to the backing sheet, and a target pattern printed in a black and white ink layer on the front side of the transparent plastic film so as to completely obscure the brightly colored backing sheet. When a projectile strikes the target, a substantially larger than projectile-size portion of the ink layer is removed at the impact point, while a smaller hole is made in the plastic film and backing sheet, exposing an area of the brightly colored backing sheet.
U.S. Publication 2011/0316234 to Miller, Sr. discloses a reactive target for guns that fire non-metallic BB's. The target uses the kinetic energy stored in a plastic BB after it has been launched and transfers that energy into the target mass, causing a colored particulate matter to be expelled into the surrounding area and make a mark on the target surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,275,890 to Wolf et al. discloses a gun target including substantially planar first and second sheets. The first sheet has a back surface and an exposed front surface which carries a graphic pattern having a first color, at which the weapon is aimed. The second sheet is connected to the back surface of the first sheet and has a contrasting color relative to the first color. When a round fired from the weapon into the graphic pattern penetrates both sheets, the resulting hole exposes the second color at the front surface of the first sheet.
The foregoing targets all have the ability to expose a colored area around the hole made by the projectile, to amplify the visual impact when the target is hit. In the competitive field of target labels, there is a need or desire for cost-efficient target labels that further enhance the visual impact when the target is hit.